riftscnfandomcom-20200214-history
Mission Briefings
'Operation Picnic' Mission Area: Western Hiveland Border Objectives: *Establish and Maintain Class A2 Retail Outlet in Mission Area *Establish and Maintain Category 5 or greater Sales Patterns *Establish and Maintain Active Resistance to Xiticix Presence Situation: The sales economy of the kingdoms of the western territories has undergone rapid growth in recent months due to a massive increase of armed combat in the region during and following the Tolkeen conflict. Unchecked growth of Xiticix to the north and west has further stimulated sales patterns in the entire affected area to a high degree. Your organization will be tasked with establishing a Class A2 retail outlet in the mission area, providing logistical support to clients operating in the vicinity. Once sales patterns of Category 5 or greater are established, your team is to organize and fund active military resistance against the Xiticix presence in proximity to your operation. Tactical Economic Assessment: This mission will put your organization bordering the expanding Hivelands to the north of the Tolkeen Conflict Area. Due to the expanding Xiticix presence and the inflated numbers of mercenaries, ex-soldiers, bandits and combinations thereof in the area of operations, both arms sales and risk of conflict have increased dramatically. Expect heavy, protracted resistance up to and including siege by Xiticix swarms as well as potential interference from bandits and raiders with advanced military equipment and vehicles. Operating Budget: High Projected Income: High Projected Success Rate: Acceptable 'Operation Sunset' Mission Area: Southwest Incursion Area Objectives: *Establish and Maintain Shipping Route to Southwest Incursion Area *Establish and Maintain Category 5 or greater Shipping Contracts *Gather Exotic Field Operations Data on NG-V61 Situation: Due to the recent major Vampire Incursion in the Southwest Territories, there has been a necessary increase in high-priority shipments to the region. High-priority shipping lanes must be established through potentially hostile territory to the Mission Area. Once the route has been established and can be maintained, your organization will establish a minimum of Category 5 profits in shipping contracts clients in the Mission Area. Mission Note: Exotic Field Operations Data on Project NG-V61 is to be gathered whenever possible throughout Mission. Tactical Economic Assessment: Threat of banditry is extremely high on route to the mission area. In addition, this mission has the potential to attract sabotage, infiltration and outright resistance from supernatural forces. However, do to the lawlessness and corruption of the kingdoms along the route, including El Paso and Ciudad Juarez, the arms market has never been healthier. Exercise negotiations with caution, very heavy Black Market presence in the area of operations. Operating Budget: High Projected Income: '''High '''Projected Success Rate: Acceptable 'Operation Shellfish' Mission Area: '''Eastern Operations Area '''Objectives: *Lead Assault Negotiations Team to Mission Area *Facilitate and Secure Negotiation with Splugorth Forces *Secure and Maintain CH-DR Facility *Establish and Maintain Category 5 or greater Production *Retrieve Code ATL samples Situation: A critical communications breakdown has occurred at our CH-DR facility in the Eastern Operations Area. Your organization will lead the Assault Negotiations Team through potentially hostile territory to shift the point of discussion with the Splugorth forces currently inhabiting the Mission Area. Once Negotiations have been secured, your organization will secure the CH-DR facility and establish and maintain Category 5 or greater production in the Mission Area. Any Splugorth samples retrieved are to be secured until a team can be sent to retrieve them. Tactical Economic Assessment: Due to the extreme complexity of the CH-DR facility, the Splugorth will be very interested in highly securing the mission area. Expect heavy resistance from non-conventional forces. Routing Splugorth forces from inside the complex and fragile facility will require the use of highly trained special operatives. Once the CH-DR facility is operating under your control, you will be able to achieve Category 5 production easily. Keeping the facility secure against Splugorth and other unknown interference is of the utmost priority. Operating Budget: 'High '''Projected Income: '''High '''Projected Success Rate: '''Acceptable 'Operation Tropics Mission Area: Eastern Peninsula *Establish and Maintain Type 4 Outpost in Mission Area *Investigate and Salvage Anomalous Region *Establish and Maintain Category 3 or greater Sales Patterns *Establish and Maintain Schedule 2 Shipments of Exotic Materials Situation: Eastern Peninsula is a booming new sales front, with the exploration and exotic reptilian materials markets having increased rapidly over the past fiscal year. Your organization will establish and maintain a Type 3 fortified outpost in the Mission Area from which you will establish a base of Category 4 or greater sales patterns to clients in proximity to the Mission Area. Recently, the primary area of operations has undergone a violent anomalous shift, flooding the area with an influx of extra-dimensional material. This recent shift has drawn the attention of hundreds of salvage teams which have subsequently gathered on the border of the mission area to stage ventures into the affected region. In addition, you will establish trade a minimum of Category 4 trade in exotic materials recovered from the Mission Area, from natural resources to anomalous materials. Exotic materials will be shipped out for processing on a type 2 schedule. Tactical Economic Assessment: Due to the steadily increasing value of natural materials collected from megafauna and rare anomalous materials in the area of operations, there has been a steady increase in the local market as well as large arms trade as boom towns bordering profitable salvage zones increase in number, creating inevitable large-scale conflict. Expect heavy risk of racketeering and hijacking from local criminal elements as well as inevitable contact with local megafauna and anomalous circumstances. Operating Budget: High Projected Income: High Projected Success Rate: Acceptable 'Operation Holiday' Mission Area: Pacific New West *Recover Inbound Naruni Shipment *Deter Naruni Collaborators *Destroy Remaining Naruni Elements *Deploy and Maintain Type A Forward Outlet *Establish Market Presence and Maintain Category 3 or greater Sales Patterns Situation: Area of Operations is in the Pacific New West, where it has been confirmed that the Naruni are working directly with local elements to ship in a large amount of exotic goods for retail. You will intercept the shipment, destroy the Naruni forces and deter their terrestrial collaborators. Then you will locate and destroy any remaining Naruni forces in the Area of Operations. In addition, you will deploy and maintain a Type A Forward Outpost and clear the area to receive high velocity air freight. Once you have established a market presence in the area of operations, you will maintain a minimum of Category 3 sales patterns for the duration of the contract. Tactical Economic Assessment: Due to the remote area of operations and difficulties of full logistical support over great range, potential threat to your supply lines is estimated to be very high. Additionally, the Naruni will fiercely defend their shipment and human collaborators. Conflict with advanced Naruni troops is certain. Mission Note: '''Recovered Naruni shipment is to be secured until the arrival of the retrieval team. '''Operating Budget: '''High '''Projected Income: '''High '''Projected Success Rate: Acceptable